I am the Teacher, and You are the Student
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Hiyama Kiyoteru knows many things as a teacher. But as an adult? He had no idea he liked boys. And that boy just happens to Kagamine Len, one of his students! How could such a crazy and unrealistic scenario ever go well? KiyoLen, rated M for yaoi.


**A/N: Kerii-tan: OH MY I FORGOT I WROTE THIS HAHAHAHA... ALFK; /shotdead.  
>UM...This was my very first attempt at writing yaoi... and it's terrible, ohmygod! I couldn't believe how bad it was, but part of me wants to put it up...<br>The writing style/format was totally messed up and weird, but...urgh.  
>Yeah, I dunno. The pairing? KiyoLen? I bet NO ONE ships that, which is part of the reason why I wrote this. I can't ship Len with any guys now...none of them are good enough for him except for Rin... (but Rin's a girl! D8) So er...yeah this is stupid and weird lolol...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: adlkjlkjsfldkj  
>Warning: um, sexual stuff? and like, I can't remember if there's language. and there's probably errors. and this sucks so yeah.<strong>

**prepare yourselves, kiddos, this oneshot is terrible. **

* * *

><p><em>I am the Teacher, and You are the Student<em>

Kiyoteru could never lie.

And he knew it, too.

Yet he knew nearly nothing about himself.

He knew he was a teacher at an all-boy's school, he lived alone, had a nice-paying job, and that he, in fact, liked boys.

Actually, the correct phrase would be _a boy._

There was one particular boy he was attracted to, and he just couldn't help but to notice him. He'd see the boy every single day in his classroom, sitting by himself in corner of the room, looking out the window, angrily.

Kiyoteru always thought he was particularly…cute. He looked like he was pouting more than anything.

The boy was at the tender age of 15, and Kiyoteru knew it was wrong of him to feel that certain way towards such a young boy. He was 26-almost a ten-year difference! Everyday, Kiyoteru would reprimand himself, even though he knew he couldn't hold himself back.

He couldn't lie that he had special feelings for the boy.

"Sensei."

Kiyoteru looked up abruptly, startled. He gasped immediately, seeing the small boy in front of him.

_Len._

His dim, aqua eyes averted to the floor as he stood motionless in front if Kiyoteru's desk.

"I don't have my homework today." Len's voice was practically a whisper, but it seemed rough almost. Kiyoteru blinked and nodded, and instantly realized this was his chance to…

"…Come see me after class." He told the boy, and he nodded, retreating back to his seat.

Kiyoteru's heart skipped a beat when he realized what he had just done-he knows it couldn't be too bad, in some cases that is, but he only said that because he wanted to get Len all to himself…and alone.

Class dragged by with each minute and each passage read, for it was English class. Every now and then, Kiyoteru's eyes would wander back to Len, who was working hard and diligently, as if he were making up for the unfinished homework. See, there were some things Kiyoteru knew. He knew that easily, if he got his hands on Len, that little boy would make up for _one hundred _homework assignments, just as long as he got what he wanted.

Everything was set and perfect. All he needed was Len to cooperate with him.

It was after school finally, and the hallways and classrooms were empty. Len stood idly by the classroom entrance, waiting silently. Kiyoteru anxiously finished stacking his papers and placed them down warily, his palms sweating and his heartbeat picking up. He glanced over carefully, seeing Len stare straight back at him. Kiyoteru fidgeted, his head snapping back to his desk and cleared his throat, nervously but trying to calm himself down.

"Sensei, what is my punishment?" Len said, his voice monotone and quiet. It struck Kiyoteru how Len called it "punishment". He wasn't going to…"punish" him…at least, not the way Len had in mind.

He looked over at Len, motioning with his hand for him to come closer. Len moved forwards and stood in front of the desk.

"…Len."

The way his name felt on his tongue was something special, definitely, but he realized that he should have called Len by his last name, not first.

Len narrowed his eyes at his teacher, and leaned away from him, almost like he was being cautious.

Kiyoteru instantly got the feeling that Len was becoming impatient, so he decided to just get it done and over with-something that would be hard for him, particularly, but he couldn't help it anymore; now was his only chance to have Len for himself…

He grabbed Len by the face and kissed him hard, trying to ignore the fact that Len balled up his fists and was practically punching him in the stomach, which, he had to admit, hurt.

"G-gah…!" Len pushed himself away, shoving Kiyoteru back against his desk with a grunt. As he wiped his mouth angrily, Kiyoteru held his side, wincing, and attempted a smile.

"S-sorry…Kagamine…" He apologized, but Len only gritted his teeth, taking in a large, angry breath.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his face burning to a deep red color.

Kiyoteru's heart dropped for a second, thinking that maybe Len wouldn't enjoy this as much as he would, but his desire for Len pushed that thought far away, only to make him hold the smaller boy in his arms.

Len squirmed with reluctance, but his arms too were soon wrapped around the other male's waist, his face buried into his teacher's shirt which smelled of laundry detergent and cologne.

"…Len," Kiyoteru whispered, not really knowing what to say except for his name, and Len himself, continued to squirm awkwardly, unable to get away.

"Rgh, l-let me go, S-Sensei…"

"…I can't."

"Why not? You're a teacher…and I'm only…"

"I don't care." Kiyoteru whispered again, leaning back to unbutton Len's shirt.

"E-er…!" Len's eyes widened and he instantly grabbed the other's arms, biting his lip nervously. "Y-you can't do that here-I-I mean…"

"Does it matter where we do it?" Kiyoteru looked deeply into Len's eyes, his dim eyes lighting up for a second, and almost as if it was instinct, pulled him in for yet another kiss, only more passionate and harder this time.

"Mmnn-" Len wriggled and struggled to stand up taller on his feet, unable to match his teacher's height. He had his eyes closed but he felt Kiyoteru's large, warm hands run up and down his bare back, his tongue tracing Len's lips and neck, sounds he's never made before escaping his mouth.

"Len, will you be mine for today?" Kiyoteru asked the blond boy, whom was kneeling awkwardly on the hard tile with his hands still gripping the back of his teacher's shirt. Len trembled, unsure, and looked up nervously, not able to hold back his overly-feminine blushing and biting his lip.

"I-I don't…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiyoteru whispered and pulled Len into his lap, holding the boy's face with his hands, smiling. A worried look crossed Len's face, but he covered it with a nervous smile, making Kiyoteru's resistance a hundred time's harder to keep-that small, thin smile just seemed to strike him somehow, not only making an uncomfortable heat rise in his cheeks, but making him feel aroused as well…

"I…I'll try my best, then…" Len looked down and back up again at the other, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Kiyoteru gave Len a warm smile, a reassuring smile, but instantly pushed Len down to the floor, only imagining how cold the tile was and how hard it would've been enough to hurt the boy's shoulder blades, but he pushed that thought away as he became lost in Len's eyes-those miraculous blue orbs that he has always loved from afar.

Slowly, Len reached up and took off Kiyoteru's glasses, smiling kindly as he placed them down. Blue eyes locked with brown ones, and a moment passed before Len said, "…Ah, Sensei, y-your eyes…"

"No time for that, Len," Kiyoteru pushed Len's blond locks away from his eyes and held his face closely, their lips almost touching, body heat exchanging. "we've got better things to do than talk."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Sensei and I ended up in the storage closet-I don't know how-and it all went too fast for my mind to comprehend. I was a fifteen year-old boy getting assaulted by my <em>teacher <em>and was fine with it?

I guess there was always something about him that I particularly liked, but I didn't know what the hell it was, and I'm actually kind of scared right now-I mean, what's going on, and why is this happening? What is going on, and how did it start? Where are we-why aren't I home and why isn't he home either?

For some reason, my back hurt, and it hurt bad. My legs hurt, my arms hurt-everything hurt, and yet…it all felt so good. Some sensation throbbing inside of me that ached but sent strong, odd feelings all over my body-I knew what he was doing, I knew that what he was doing I liked, and I knew that I'd want more of it no matter what. I knew Sensei was much bigger than me, in size and in age, which confused me even now, knowing he chose a boy like me over some awesome woman he could have met through work.

The space was too small, and it seemed like it was too cramped and hot and I couldn't think straight-I don't even think I was _thinking, _let alone doing anything, except for saying such embarrassing things which only egged Sensei on more as he thrusted himself harder upon me…

"S-Sensei…! I-it hurts, it…p-please…" I cried out, gasping for breath and my vision became foggier as I tried to find out what Sensei was doing exactly, but it was too dark and I couldn't see a thing; I only felt his hands run up and down my sides and every lovebite he made on my skin, every single touch lingering on my skin like fire, never stopping for a break, but instead always going back for more. I only heard our gasps and grunts, the moist breath being tossed around in between us like it was some game of ball and that never stopped either; it was the result of those certain actions he was making.

"Len, I love you…I love you…" Sensei would chant over and over again, kissing me in between words, on the lips, neck, chest-anywhere within reach, but I could only lie there, crying out in burning pain or ecstasy, each touch making my face only heat up more than it was before.

"Sensei, I-I can't take it anymore… Please, n-not too…" I squeezed my eyes shut, my back arching off the floor as I tried to hold back a terribly pleasurable moan that would completely describe how I felt at the moment, but for some reason, I would only let out tiny gasps as if my pride was more important at the moment.

"Don't tell me you want to stop, Len…" He cooed sweetly, and I even heard the smile in his voice, that tempting smile of his and he continued to kiss me, nuzzling his head near my collarbone, only for me to tremble and blush uncontrollably as I strained to turn my head back, bending my legs awkwardly.

"Unnngh-a-aaah, S-Sensei, n-not there…p-please…"

"Oh, are you saying you don't like it?"

I knew I liked it. It was obvious that I liked it. I liked it so much, I only wanted more; I only wanted to have this feeling a hundred more times, a million more times, this…this…unbelievably terrifying but wonderful feeling that just seemed to match up exactly with my inner desires...

"…N-no…" I stammered, giving in immediately once he looked at me with his loving eyes, something that just seemed to pull me in. "K-keep going, please…"

He gave me a grin of some sort and pulled me close, a small 'a-ah' escaping from my mouth and he whispered in his low, heart-burstingly attractive voice , "Anything for you, Len."

"…Sensei…you…you like me that much…?" I asked in a quiet voice, gulping to keep myself from crying out anymore, and opened one eye to look at him, his gaze lowering to me. I struggled to contain yet another moan, but feeling emotionally fragile, I managed to stutter out, "D-don't…lie to me…"

He gave me an interested look at first, but then smiled, such a warm, warm smile that melted my heart instantly, as if it wasn't already to begin with…

"I can't lie to you, Len. I love you."

_-I am the Teacher, and You are the Student: END-_

**A/N: Kiyoteru is a pedophile. U_U**

**(reviews/criticism, please!)**


End file.
